Cupid Strikes
by socialgal5
Summary: This will be another two-chapter fic about Deeks and Kensi. The second chapter will be pure fluff about them, but the first is good, too. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

_**I'm REALLY inspired about these two lately…here's another little two-shot. **_

Deeks couldn't get the images out of his head, no matter what he did in an attempt to distract himself. He didn't think he would ever get over having to watch Kensi be abducted before his very eyes. When they had finally found her, forty-eight hours later, she had been weak and battered, but not too weak to make a smart comment to them about not finding her faster.

Still, the fear and torment that Deeks had suffered during Kensi's disappearance would haunt him forever. The thought of never teasing her again, of never seeing her eyes flash angrily, of never seeing the devilish gleam in her eye when she knew that she had something to hold over his head for a while—all of those thoughts inspired him to work twice as hard at finding out where she was.

Deeks hadn't told anyone—especially not Kensi—of his feelings. He had realized, in that agonizingly long time, that he loved his partner. He loved everything about her, and all he wanted to do was tell her. He had planned it all out in his mind—how he would say it, what he would say, and what her response would be. Of course, the minute Kensi had returned to OSP, he knew that he was too much of a coward to face her. Deeks would rather go up against Mexican drug dealers than confess to Kensi how he felt.

She was resting at home, and Deeks was sitting as his desk, staring at the nearby stone wall as if it were something incredible.

"Somebody lost the nerve," Callen commented quietly to Sam, his partner.

"Yep, sure looks like it," Sam agreed.

"Huh?" Deeks snapped out of his reverie suddenly, and sat up straight so quickly that he nearly fell out of his chair. "What were you guys saying?"

"Why don't you go talk to her," Callen suggested. "We'll cover for you if Hetty gets suspicious."

"Talk to who?" Deeks asked innocently.

Sam snorted. "Deeks, we're not stupid. We can see right through you."

"Cannot," the blonde LAPD detective objected uncertainly. "Can you? Really?"

"Uh-huh," Callen replied. "You've got it bad. I've seen it before, but this is the worst case of lovesickness I've seen in my lifetime."

"Guys, it's Kensi!" Deeks pointed out. "I don't even think she likes me!"

Sam laughed outright this time. "She likes you," he declared confidently. "Trust me, you're one of Kensi's favorite people."

"She'd never admit that, though," Callen added wisely. "Unless she's heavily drugged and even then, it'd be difficult to get it out of her."

"Yeah, but 'liking' me, and 'caring for me' are two very different things, guys," Deeks told them. "If I make an idiot of myself, Kensi will never forgive me or let me live it down. Any advice?"

"Agent Blye is a woman at heart," Hetty said, materializing out of nowhere it seemed. "Down deep, she'd like to be treated like a lady. Tell her exactly how you feel, Mr. Deeks, and I think she'll come 'round in no time at all."

"Wait—," Deeks hesitated for a second. "You're giving me…are you saying that..." He thought for a second, staring skeptically at Hetty. "You know what? I'm just gonna go," he finally decided, picking up his keys off his desk. "See you guys soon."

When Deeks was gone, Callen turned to Hetty with a grin on his handsome face. "You're actually encouraging him in this? I thought we weren't supposed to get involved with our partners."

"I am a notorious matchmaker at heart, Mr. Callen," Hetty declared. "If I see two young people who deserve each other, than I will do everything in my power to unite them, no matter what Director Vance says."

Sam struggled to conceal a smile that was twitching at the corners of his mouth. "Are you saying you hide a bow and harmless arrows somewhere on you?" he asked her playfully.

"Not all of them are harmless. You would do well to keep that in mind, Mr. Hanna." Hetty smiled politely at Sam and then walked away to her office.

When she was gone Callen turned to his partner. "The mental image of Hetty as cupid is going to be stuck in my mind forever," he declared quietly.

"I didn't know you ever thought about cupid, G. I'm beginning to worry about you," Sam laughed.

_**Tell me what you think! The second chapter will be nothing but pure Kensi/Deeks fluff!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Deeks took a deep, shaky breath and knocked on Kensi's door. The sound made him jump, and he realized that every single muscle in his body was tense. In fact, he was tempted to run away from the place as quickly as possible. He was already turning around to leave when the door opened.

"Deeks?" Kensi asked uncertainly. "Is something wrong?"

Deeks swallowed hard. "I…came by to check on you," he lied lamely.

Kensi opened the door wide. "Would you like to come in, Marty?"

It was the first time that Kensi had ever called him by his first name, and it certainly wasn't lost on her partner. He smiled faintly at her when she said it; he liked the way his first name sounded rolling off her tongue.

"So, seriously, why did you come by?" she asked him again. "Did you come by just to check on me? Did Hetty send me?"

Deeks took another deep breath and looked up at Kensi earnestly. He could see the faint shadow of a bruise on her cheek—a injury she had sustained during her imprisonment. When he saw that mark, it brought all of his emotions rushing back.

"Sam and Callen—and Hetty—said I should come talk to you about…about how worried I was when we didn't know where you were." The words came out in a rush, and Kensi struggled to understand everything he said. She smiled uncertainly when she finally comprehended the rush of words.

"Hetty mentioned that you were all worried," she told him.

"Yeah, but I was really, really worried," Deeks insisted, running his hands through his hair and pacing back and forth nervously.

Kensi had never seen her partner look so vulnerable before. His playful, cheerful demeanor seemed to have disappeared completely, and she was suddenly aware of how much she liked his casual, mischievous attitude.

"Hey, are you okay?" she wanted to know, putting a gentle hand on his arm. "You seem upset."

Deeks gazed down at Kensi's pretty face intently. "You have no idea how scared I was, Kens." His voice was hoarse, and he had to swallow the lump in his throat. "I realized that I'd been really mean to you for these past few months, that I teased you unmercifully, and that it was understandable that you didn't trust me completely."

"That's not true," Kensi began to object. Deeks silenced her, however, by placing a gentle finger over her lips.

"I'm here to apologize," Deeks told her honestly. "And to tell you that you can't ever get hurt again, because if something should happen to you, I would be devastated."

Kensi stared back into Deek's intent eyes, and then she did something that completely surprised him. She raised up on her tip-toes, placed her hands lightly on his chest, and pressed her cool lips against his. Deeks was shocked at first, but then he gently slid his arms around Kensi's waist and kissed her in return.

Their embrace was sweet and tender. Very slowly, Deeks backed Kensi across the room and gently eased her down onto the sofa. She didn't hesitate to pull him down after him, and Deeks hovered over her carefully, feathering her face and neck with light, breezy kisses.

"I was so…afraid…I was…going…to lose…you," he whispered between kisses.

Kensi ran her fingers through Deeks' shaggy blonde hair. "I'm right here," she assured him. "I'm not going anywhere."

"You promise?" he asked her seriously.

"I promise," she declared adamantly.

The next day, Kensi and Deeks walked into the office with wide, happy grins on their overly-expressive faces.

"I'm guessing everything went well yesterday," Callen remarked dryly, watching them sit down beside each other without any smart comments or teasing remarks.

"Oh yeah." Deeks nodded adamantly. "Everything went really, really well yesterday."

Kensi grabbed a stack of paperwork and smacked Deeks' shoulder as hard as she could. "Watch your implications!"

"Yes, ma'am," he replied obediently, smiling lovingly at her as he did so.


End file.
